1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental hygiene device, and more particularly to a syringe for delivering a stream of water for cleaning the teeth and gums of a user while showering in combination with an accessory designed to deliver a mixture of the water and another liquid such as a mouthwash dispensed into the water stream.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous methods and apparatus have been suggested for cleaning the teeth and gums by using a jet stream of water.
One widely accepted system involves the use of a pulsating jet of water fed to a hand held syringe by an electrically driven pump placed beside a bathroom sink. This system requires a relatively expensive electrically driven pumping mechanism and the use of space adjacent the sink or water basin.
Therefore, it has been suggested that it would be less time consuming and less expensive to clean one's teeth and gums with a stream of water in a shower stall rather than over a sink. Different forms of apparatus designed to utilize an oral syringe in a shower are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,337; 4,265,229; 4,564,005; and 4,793,331. However, each of these systems requires a valve at the shower head to divert and redirect the stream of water through the syringe. For disabled persons in a wheelchair or for short people this is a distinct disadvantage negating their use of the device because they cannot reach the valve. Further, diverting the stream at the shower head requires some sort of pressure-lowering mechanism, so the full stream is diverted from the shower head to the cleaning unit and the shower flow is stopped. So the full stream can be used for teeth or gum cleaning. Nor are these devices readily subject to disassembly to replace worn or inoperable parts. In my copending application Ser. No. 11/238,614, filed Sep. 29, 2005, assigned to the same assignee as this application, I disclose a shower head attachment which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
In my copending patent application, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a valve for adjusting the flow of water through the device is located on the handle connected to the water-dispensing pick. Rotation of the valve controls the amount and pressure of water dispensed through the pick in a direct stream from the shower head. The valve and its components are threadedly connected between the pick and handle of the device and can be readily disassembled to replace any worn parts.
Furthermore, many users find it desireable to mix a quantity of another liquid with the water stream, such as a mouthwash, to multi-task the cleaning operation. This invention discloses such a mixing apparatus which can be used with the water dispensing pick.